This invention relates to a micro-method of erythrocyte sedimentation.
Of the micro-methods of erythrocyte sedimentation, the method according to Pantschenkoff was being used for some time. The principle of this method consisted in making the blood non-coagulatable by the addition of sodium citrate. Values were determined and judged after one and two hours, just as with the macro-method according to Westergreen, which is based on the same principle. Both points of measurement corresponding to points of a line possessing substantial curvature, are compared after one and two hours with empirical values within a substantial range of scatter.
(See:
Rau, "Deutsche Medizinische Wochenschrift", 1931 II, page 1410; PA1 Wail, "Jahrbuch der Kinderheilkunde", 115, 1927, page 79; PA1 Reichel, "Blutkoerperchensenkung", Vienna 1936; PA1 Klima, R. and Bodart "Blutkoerperchensenkung, Koagulationsband und Blutbild als allgemeine Krankheitsreaktion fuer die Klinik und Praxis", Vienna 1947; PA1 Hallmann, "Klinische Chemie und Mikroskopie", 7th edition, Stuttgart 1955, pages 356-360.) PA1 (a) Optical determination of the degree of sedimentation of the erythrocyte column within a specific period of time. Calculation of the angle of inclination by means of the C, D and T scales of a slide rule. PA1 (b) Optical determination by transfer of measurement points onto millimeter paper. The angle of inclination of the straight line created can then be read off with the aid of a printed angular graduation. PA1 (c) Electronic determination with the aid of photo cells. By means of simultaneous time measurement the angle of inclination is calculated electronically. The method according to the invention offers the following advantages: PA1 1. Only a few drops of capillary blood are required. Venipuncture is thus avoided. PA1 2. Execution of the method is simple and results are rapidly obtained. PA1 3. There is hardly the possibility of a methodical error, since dilution of the blood is not necessary. PA1 4. For evaluating the result of the test only a number corresponding to the angle of inclination .alpha. is necessary. PA1 5. Electronic evaluation is possible. PA1 6. Erythrocyte sedimentation can be carried through more frequently. Thus a deterioration in the condition of a patient can be discovered more quickly .
A micro-method of erythrocyte sedimentation has not so far prevailed, and the macro-method of erythrocyte sedimentation according to Westergreen is most commonly used. Both the micro- and macro-methods used so far for erythrocyte sedimentation require too many steps which, together with the possibly inexact dilution with sodium citrate, lead to substantial errors. Final judgement is only possible after two hours. The ratio between the one - and two-hour values enables only a very rough orientation.